


Shapes.

by blueeyeddude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Soulmate AU, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyeddude/pseuds/blueeyeddude
Summary: Dave is walking in the rain, wondering why he hasn’t been able to find his soulmate. On his walk he finally finds them.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, dirk strider/jake english (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Shapes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I’m not too confident in my five but hey! I’m super proud of this one! Note that I have written this on mobile so sorry for weird formatting-
> 
> A little explanation on the mechanics of the soulmate au- Every person has a deep indentation on their chest in the shape of something, when someone sees their soulmate for the first time the ‘hole’ is filled with the same color of skin as their soulmate, leaving a mark that binds them together.

Dave shoves his hands in his pockets, it was drizzling that day but he didn’t care too much, his hair was a mess anyways. His teeshirt was slowly getting soaked through as he walked aimlessly.

‘You should be happy.’ He thought to himself, ‘Your brother just found his soulmate, you shouldn’t be a stupid fucker who walks out a few hours after finding out.’ He lifts his shades up and rubs at his face. The hole in his chest ached more then it ever has.

The shape that was in his chest looked like half of a gear, waiting to be filled when he met his soulmate. He always had made fun of Dirk for his, the older strider had the most stereotypical shape- he had half a heart, which was now filled with the deep tan that matched Jakes skin tone, and Vice versa with the English’s filled shape.

He finally takes note of where he ended up from his walking, a chill running down his spine as he looks around a noticed that he somehow stumbled into a cemetery. Turning on his heel to quickly leave.

When turning he nearly trips over a gravestone.

“Jesus fuck!”

The blond quickly stops himself but feels his chest tighten to almost a painful degree as he stares at the new gravestone. The earth was clearly recently dug and a picture only a few days old showed who had been buried.

It showed the face of a man with crazy red hair sticking up in every direction, his eyes a odd gray tone. His skin pale but not quite as sickly looking as Dave’s own.

A gasp leaves Dave’s throat as he feels the gear shape over his heart fill, the hole that had been there no longer the aching emptiness- that feeling moved to his own heart as he fell to his knees in front of the gravestone of Karkat Vantas, his soulmate.


End file.
